


Самопожертвование

by Turbozombi1947



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: В войне не бывает победителей, в войне бывают только те, кто уже ушел и те, кому жить "после".





	Самопожертвование

Больничную тишину разбил звук твоих шагов. Ты всегда почти подпрыгиваешь, почти летишь при ходьбе, я не могу спутать этот звон ни с чем иным. Хотя сегодня он всё же другой, на столько что я усомнился в собственной памяти.

— Давно не виделись, Книжник. — Издевательская интонация в голосе всего лишь дурная привычка, которую можно проигнорировать. Но что касается слов... Точнее имени.

— Я не Книжник больше. И никогда им не буду. — Неловкая пауза. Тебе стыдно? Нет, должно быть показалось. Проходишь в комнату и непринужденными движениями выкидываешь цветы из вазы, ставя на их место те что принесла с собой. Каюсь, тонкий едва уловимый запах твоих цветов устраивает меня куда больше, но чёрт возьми, те другие принесли мне мои друзья.

— Когда я говорила что хочу взглянуть на себя глазами Книжника, я и не думала что Тикки взаправду вырвет твои. Прости.

— Зачем ты опять пришла сюда, Роад Камелот? — Уже даже не пытаюсь скрыть ярость. Зачем, зачем ты издеваешься надо мной? Я не книжник, не экзорцист, никто. Даже фамилии нет, только чужое имя. Лави. Всё.

— Я принесла тебе Благую Весть, Книжник — война окончена!

На секунду мир застыл в непонимании. Война... Окончена... Так просто. А что будет с их жизнями теперь? Когда враги уже не враги? А друзья? Что будут делать экзорцисты дальше? А я... что буду делать я?

Ты села на край моей кровати и притихла. Возможно тебя гложут те же мысли.

— Почему ты больше не болтаешь ногами, Роад? — Всё же привычка замечать мелочи меня не оставляла, не смотря на слепоту.

— Потому что я чуточку подросла и теперь мне это делать неудобно. У меня больше нет Мечты. — Твой голос дрогнул. Ну конечно же... этого следовало ожидать, если война и вправду окончена Ноям нет места не земле. — Три дня назад мне было двенадцать, сегодня мне семнадцать, через неделю будет тридцать, а через месяц я умру. Это всё... всё Гены Ноя... расплата за них. Три дня назад Четырнадцатый.... Нет, Аллен... умер и разбил Сердце. Нет больше Чистой Силы и Тёмной Материи, Ноев и экзорцистов. Ничего больше нет. Война окончена и больше никогда не начнется снова. Мы все проиграли. А мы ведь так просили вас, экзорцисты, защитить его! Это был ваш долг, почему же вы не справились? Он умер... Он готов был умереть, но разбить Сердце. Кажется, именно это люди называют самопожертвованием?


End file.
